OUR POWERFUL TAIL
by Les Filles des Etoiles
Summary: A story that introduces two new girls into Fairy Tail and their adventures with Team Natsu. All cannon characters present and all ships are accepted.
1. PROLOGUE: OUR WOODS

Zailia Connors

My last memory of my parents was seeing them drown to death by a Water Mage. The image of looking into their eyes and seeing the life drain from them still haunts me to this day. I never saw the Mage's face only that they had a tattoo of a spider on their arm and the sound of laughing, horrible laughing as though killing a child's parents right in front of them was something that brought them joy. Every night before I fall asleep I think of the day when I will find the monster who killed my parents and make them suffer in every possible way and then slowly I will fill them with the pain that I have had for 9 years until they are praying, no begging for death to come but it won't come, not until they know what they put me through. On my parent's graves I swear this.

My name is Zailia Connors, I am a Re-Quipping Mage and for 9 years I have trained myself for the day that I will face the Water Mage that killed my parents and bring them to justice. After my parents were brutally murdered I was sent to an orphanage for "special" girls, basically it was an insane asylum for girls between the ages of 5 to 19, but luckily I managed to stay sane in that hell hole till I finally could find a way to escape and live on my own. Now I'm out and strong enough to take on that murderer, all I have to do now is find them.

Stupid enough I thought this it was going to be easy, a month passed, then two, then three and four. I hadn't thought that it would have been this difficult to find a dark mage that used water magic. My plan was to check every dark guild for any water Mages they might have then look for the one that resembles the Mage that killed my parents. But for one thing its not easy to find a dark guild and second there aren't many who use water magic anymore.

I have never been this angry and disappointed with myself since the day my parents died and now I am wondering in a woods and have no knowledge of where I am. I have walked for more than five hours straight and I am no where closer to finding a town then I was five hours earlier. My sore, blistered feet carried me to a clearing where the trees and bushes formed a circle. The trees maintained their circular image up into the sky making the light that engulfed the clearing feel as though it were a spotlight on a stage and I, an actress playing the part of a heroic female knight on a quest for justice, but my daydream was short lived.

Out of nowhere, I hear the yells and thundering sounds of people running coming my way. I got the feeling that I should be prepare to fight. I summon my armor by saying "Requip", then a golden ring forms around my body starting from my feet and working its way up to my head. As the ring starts to move my clothes begin to change, my previous outfit is replaced with battle armor that covers my chest and shoulders, the lower part of my body is covered by a roman battle skirt, my strawberry blonde hair is pushed back by a silver head band and in my hands are two 3' swords. The rustling of bushes coming towards me becomes louder with every second. I get ready to strike at the first creature or person that appears. The sounds are getting louder soon the being that draws closer will stand before me. I can see the bushes shaking as a figure moves to where I prepare to drive my blade into, as I bring my right sword down I am shocked to find not a demon or monster like I thought but a girl about my age with lilac colored hair that's tied into a French braid. She wore a white skirt with blue tights that both were covered in mud and grass stains, her breathing was heavy from running, but as I looked at her face covered with freckles and dirt I can honestly tell you that I will never forget the look that was in her eyes, the only other time that I had ever seen this look was when I saw my parents being killed. This look is the combination of fear, heartbreak, utter misery, pain, and love.

The connection of our eye contact was broken, as the sound of angry yells and footsteps came from the direction that the purple haired girl had come from. She prepared to start running again, but as soon as she could make one move we were both surrounded.

My swords at the ready I looked around to find an opening in their death circle. No good, their defense was too tight to penetrate, so I guess the only option was for me was to distract them until a plan of attack was optional. " I am Zalia Connors, a Re-Quipping Mage. May I ask what your business is with this girl?"

The silhouette of a women all in black can out of the crowd. Her skin was pale white, with black hair that was cut down to her chin that covered her right eye, the eye that was visible was cold and lifeless her expression was the same. "Stand aside filth this is none of your concern."

I could feel the ground shaking from where the frightened girl stood. She reminded me of me on the day I saw my parents killed, the fear in her eyes was the same that I had had. On that day, I had no one to hold me or tell me it was alright, nothing but the image of their dead bodies to remember them by. From then on I had promised myself that I would avenge my parents, but I had also made another promise as well, if ever did I meet someone who needed me I would be there to protect them. This girl needed me now and there was no way in hell I would let anyone hurt her.

I turn around to face the woman who had called me filth. She just stood there as if I were a dog that would roll over at her command. Now that really pissed me off, forget a peaceful agreement or whatever shit she thought I would do, I just wanted to kick her ass into next week. Either she could read minds or the look on my face could kill, because as soon as I readied my stance she came at me shooting all kinds of dark magic my way. I blocked as many spells as I could with my swords. And with those I missed, my shielding magic protected me. But I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off so many attacks on my own. I needed to get the girl to a safe place so I could lead the dark Mages away. I looked to the girl who had been smart enough to stay behind me where my shielding magic could protect her. "On my word I need you to run and hide. Got it?" I told her.

She looked at me as if I were asking her to jump of a 16 story building. Again she reminded me of myself on that day, my mother had told me to run and hide as well and I had given her the same response. I blocked another attack then turned back to her and gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't you worry about me I'll be fine just get yourself to a safe place."

The shock on her face had been replaced with worry.

"I promise I'll come back for you but you have to hide for now! And don't come out of hiding until you hear me say you can ok?" I said reassuring her.

She nodded her head to indicate that she understood then she was off. Running faster than I had ever seen anyone run before.

I turned my attention back to the black cloaked woman and her small army of... what were they? There were some that were transparent while others were not. I thought it had just been the light but now I realize that the group of Mages that I had been fighting weren't really there at all. I looked back at the women and shook my head. "Wow what a dirty trick. You almost had me there. And now that I know your little secret there's nothing to stop me from slicing you to bits with my swords."

I started towards her, my swords held firmly in my hands ready to chop her up into bits. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" A scream came from the direction of where the girl had ran off just moments earlier. I turned my head back so I could be done with woman and run to the where the scream was signaled, but she was gone, in her place was a doll with ancient writing on it. I step back crushing the arms of two other dolls then I look at the ground all around me where dolls. Finally it hit me, the dark witches plan all along, she replaced her henchmen with puppets while they went after the girl. Leading me to think she was safe as I fought the dolls.

'Oh how could I have been so stupid?!' I thought while I ran to the sound of the echoing scream. Never in all my life had my legs or my mind run so fast. Frightening questions raced in my mind, 'Was she hurt? Would I get there in time? What if I didn't get there in time? What if...'

She was on her knees, two men were holding her up by her arms and standing in front of her was the female puppet master. She stared at me with her uncovered eye, a smirk was plastered on her face as if to say 'That was a nice try but you're to weak and pathetic to help anyone.' Just seeing that woman's face made my blood boil, but seeing that girl in such a lowly state, just seeing those people touch her, something in me snapped.

When I was little my parents told me that I had to control my magical energy, that I could never use it without them around. I never understood why until my first day of training when I lost control, I destroy half the town that day and for a long time I didn't think of using my magic but that changed after my parents died and my only will to live was to train and become stronger so that one day I could avenge them.

I found myself on top of the women my sword one centimeter from her neck. Now, the thing that I must tell you is that when I lose control of my magic, my spirit, soul whatever you want to call it, leaves my body and takes a front row seat to watch what is happening. My control on my body is lost and it does what it will, like for instance driving a sword into a woman's neck. Yet this time I was still inside my body, I couldn't control it but I could still see through my eyes to what was going on around me. The look in the woman's eyes was sheer horror and why not? A blade was being held to her throat. My arm prepared itself to make a fast clean slice. I wanted to stop, I wanted to be able to close my eyes but it was like someone was holding them open. I knew that she wasn't worthy of a second chance but I believe in justice and this wasn't justice, this was murder and I was no murderer.

My blade was about to touch her neck there was no chance of stopping it, just then something grabbed my arm pulling me off of the women. It dragged me to where the lilac haired girl had been kneeling but the two men that had held her down just moments before were now bound to a tree with what looked like vines. I was slowly regaining control of my body. While this was happening the girl who I had thought was just some ordinary girl was apparently a Mage as well and by the looks of it she was a Flora Mage (she could control plants). With a wave of her hand the Mages that I had fought before were engulfed in vines. I was amazed by the power that she welded but something seemed off about the girl. Her movements were forced as if she were fighting against herself as if she... I scrambled to my feet, leaping towards the Flora Mage. She was moving towards the woman whose head I had almost sliced off. I stood in horror my legs unable to move as the Flora Mage commanded a pair of vines to pin the dark Mage to a tree where she was being strangled by them.

With no other option I yelled at the girl, trying to find some way to snap her out of the same trace I had experienced earlier. "STOP! Stop it! If you don't snap out of it you'll end up destroying everything!", I was in tears. "Please, I'm begging you. You need to snap out of it right now!"

It seemed to be working by the look of it. The vines around the dark Mage's neck were loosening their grip and she fell to the ground, and slowly but surely the same went for all the other Mage who had passed out from the lack of oxygen. The life returned to the girls eyes as she came back into control but before she could say or do anything else she collapsed to the ground, leaving me to quickly but gently pick her off of the ground and run as far away from the group of dark Mages and their female leader as possible.

When I felt as though we were far enough away from the dark Mages I stopped at a stream and placed the girl on a small plane of soft grass and let her rest.

For three day she stayed in her world of dreams and for three days I stayed by her side as I promised I would for as long as she needed me.

On the fourth day around sunset I began to fear she might never awake but when I returned from the river after replenishing my thirst she was sitting exactly where I had left her. She resembled a lamb, shy and timid ,but kind and gentle as well. I walked over to the tree I had placed her under and took my place at her side she simply stared at me as though I were from a different world, entranced and curious yet afraid of getting to close. I smiled at her to ensure her that I meant no harm. With that her body grew less tense and she settled back in her seat.

I, being tired from lack of sleep, closed my eyes a fell onto the grass.

The feeling of someone poking my shoulder woke me up. The girl had moved closer so that she was now looking over me, the look on her face indicated that she wanted to ask me something. I sighed knowing that any chance of getting to sleep was gone. "Yes?", I sighed tiredly.

"Um, who are you?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly stronger and clearer than I had imagined, but also sweet like a bell.

"I am Zalia, as I said to that woman before I'm a Re-Quipping Mage." I looked up as she began to look around as if we'd be surrounded by dark Mages at any moment. "And you mustn't worry about those Mages from before there has been no sign of them since our last encounter."

She returned to her calm state. "So how long have I been asleep?"

"You've been unconscious for three days."

"Three days!?", she yelped.

"Shhhhhhh!" I signaled her to be quiet.

"Three days?", she repeated in a whisper.

I shook my head yes.

"Wow three days."

It was silent for a few moments which made me to think she was down and I could fall asleep. I closed my eyes and dozed of.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She asked.

I opened my eyes surprised that she was honestly concerned for the well being of the people that had haunted her like a doe. "You don't know?", I asked.

She shook her head no. She honestly didn't remember what she did? I thought.

"No. I stopped you before you could."

"Thank god." she sighed letting out a deep breath that she had been holding in.

"So, if I may be so blunt as to ask what your name is?"

"Lexia. My name is Lexia Upson."

"So Lexia, may I ask, are you traveling by yourself? Because I am in need of some company."

There was a pause that made me think she had fallen asleep. "Um Lexia?"

"Are you saying I can stay with you?"

"Well yes that is if you'd like to."

I was engulfed by two arms which made their way around me into a hug. "Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times yes!", she said through giggles and laughs that made me return her hug and begin to laugh as well.

That was the night I met Lexia and made a lifelong wondering companion and friend. We have been on the road together for two months now and have become closer than sisters so much so that she has even begun calling me her sister which makes me smile every time she says it. We have so much in common that we could honestly be born from the same person, like for instance we both lived most of our lives in orphanages or that we both deal with losing control of our magic, but I'm better about it then she is so we avoid any possible fights with other Mages especially the Mages from Widows Web. They've been chasing after Lexia for almost 2 years now so we've been hiding in small towns or lodges but mostly in the woods because it's where Lexia feels the safest, she says it's because it's where she met me which makes me laugh because I feel the same but because I met her.


	2. OUR MEETING

Chapter 2

Lexia Upson

The woods were a calming place to live. After I'd met Zailia, things seemed to become less lonely. Even though I'd never met my family, I felt like she was my older sister. Someone who I looked up to. Someone who I could ask anything.

My parents dropped me off in some orphanage when I was born and I grew up there. Until I was about 17, I think. That was, well, until I met Widow's Web. But that's all in the past.

"Zailia." I said calling her to my attention "I feel like we're being watched."

"It's probably just your imagination." She replied re-equipping her scythe "But just to be safe..." She gestured to me to be ready.

"Ok." We walked in silence for a bit.

I felt a presence and turned around.

Zailia noticed "You're just being parano-" She stopped.

A fiery figure jumped out of nowhere followed by a spear made of ice. "Zailia!"She jumped out of the way.

Someone was behind me. I turned around hitting the figure with a huge ivy vine. I heard a thud. It was a blonde haired girl who looked about my age. Something fell out of her pocket, were those gate keys? I grew a tall vine where I left the keys hanging. If she was a Celestial Spirit Mage, then she's powerless without her keys. I left her on the ground unconscious and turned to face my next opponent.

He was shirtless and his guild insignia was shown boldly on his chest. He was moving so fast, it was hard to make out. "Ice Make Lance!" He threw it.

I quickly placed my hand on the ground. Out of it, came a thick branch giving me a boost to flip over the attack. Getting me closer to the Mage and his dark blue insignia.

Fairy Tail.

Why would mages from Fairy Tail be attacking us? What harm did we do? I don't think we ever destroyed a town. Wait. No. There was that one time... But when it came to these guy's destruction levels, we didn't even place.

I glanced at Zailia. She was fighting a Fire Mage. She was definitely tiring him out.

Taking my focus back to the Ice Mage, I threw a vine in his direction. He blocked it with a shield. So instead, I tried at thorn vine that broke cleanly through the ice. "Don't tire yourself out." He said with a laugh making a cannon out of ice.

"I wouldn't get so cocky." I replied destroying his cannon. I was pushing my boundary.

"Dammit!" I heard the pink haired Fire Mage yell. I snuck another look at them. Zailia had him pinned up to a tree.

'Im pushing it.' I said to myself 'You need to stop.' I started to shut down. I let go of the Celestial Spirit Mage's keys. She was coming to.

Zailia noticed "Lexia!" She shouted as she was hit by a fire attack "Don't do it! You'll destroy the entire forest!"

I looked at her then to the Ice Mage. They were hurting Zalia. My older sister. I would repay her for that day she found me.

My eyes started to glow. The boy threw another lance at my head, but a root caught it and threw it back at her face. I started to float.

"Lexia!" Zailia shouted again "Stop!"

The wind began to pick up. I would destroy them.

The blonde girl came to her senses and ran to the Ice Mage's aid "Lucy! Get out if the way!" He yelled.

She didn't listen, instead she held up a key and said"Open Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

A man dressed as a crab, holding scissors emerged.

"Cancer! Destroy the vines!" He did what she order and advance towards me at a fast pace destroying the vines.

Zailia asked me to stop. Stop.' I commanded myself. 'Stop.' I said again.

I screamed letting out thousands of branches from my body leaving me on the ground covered in blood.

Red liquid seeped out from my body and flooded the surroundings. Everything started to darken and swirl around me. I heard Zailia's voice coming from afar.

The blonde, Lucy ran over to me yanking out a roll of bandages from her sachal as my eyes started to close "P-please." I asked "S-stop. What did we ever do to you?"

"We took this job to bring two mage murderesses to the Magic Console." She explained as she wrapped my wounds to stop the bleeding "Both of you fit the bill. Strawberry blonde." She looked to Zailia "And lilac colored hair" Then back at me.

"W-we're not murderesses." I coughed. Zailia hit the ground "Make your friend s-stop. He's hurting my sister!" I went to get up, but she held me back down.

"Natsu!" She yelled "Stop!"

He looked over at her "We're supposed to bring them to the Magic Console!"

"Stop!" She yelled again.

He stopped and Zailia punched him. "Hey!"

"Natsu!" He stopped.

"So if you're not murderesses." The Ice Mage started "Who are you?"

Zailia ran over and held me in her arms like she always did when I needed comfort. "We're none of your freaking business!" She replied, giving a look of a wolf ready to strike.

The Ice Mage returned the same look bringing his hands together getting ready to fight the Re-Quipper.

"Woah, woah, ok let's all come down." Lucy said stepping in between the death stare match.

Her gaze fell onto us. "So can you at least tell us why you're here?"

"Well. Yeah." I said "We're hiding from Widow's Web."

"Lexia!" Zalia said.

"They're from Fairy Tail. I think we can trust them." I replied.

"Widow's Web?" Lucy asked.

"A Dark Guild. They've only been around for about 10 years." Zailia answered "And in only those ten, they've beaten and disbanded countless guilds. When I found Lexia, they were chasing her for some reason. But we could never figure out why."

"They're still looking for me." I said quietly making the moment quiet for awhile.

"You've got some serious power." Natsu said looking at Zalia.

"Yeah, so do you" The Ice Mage said to me. "How did you do that 'thing' you did?"

"I've always been able to." I replied "B-"

"But only when she's pushed to a limit. In this case, it was probably me hitting the ground" Zailia interrupted.

"When we use enormous amounts of power. We kinda become unstoppable." I continued "But, when we use the magic, we can't stop."

"It affects Lexia the worst." There was a silence.

Until Lucy got up and said "Well. Since you don't live anywhere in particular and you're both powerful mages. Why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

I smiled "Okay."


	3. OUR NEW GUILD

Zailia Connors

"Okay?! No it is not okay!" I had taken Lexia over to where the Fairy Tail mages couldn't hear us. Well at least couldn't hear Lexia. And now I was trying to talk her out of joining Fairy Tail and dragging me along with her. "Just a moment ago these people attack us without even having a reason, and now you want to join their guild? What's going through your head? Really I need to know."

"I just thought it might be fun to join a guild and aren't you tired of having to live on the run all the time? If we were to join Fairy Tail that would all change, Windows Web wouldn't be able to come after us anymore." A part of me had to agree that not having to live on the run would be really nice but I couldn't let what just happen slide, they attacked us and push Lexia to the point where she could of gotten severely hurt. No, I wouldn't join a guild that hurt Lexia not even if a gun was pointed to my head.

"Lexia may I remind you that you could have died just now. If I hadn't stopped you when I did, if you had continued for just a moment longer I could have lost you, don't you realize that?"

"Zalia, I'm just tired..."

"Of course you are you lost a lot of blood but with some rest you'll be fine.", I interrupted.

"No. I'm tired, tired of this, tired of always having to hide, of not having a place to call home. This is our chance, if we join Fairy Tail we won't have to hide from Widdows Web anymore. If we go with them we'll finally have a place to call home." she stared at me with her golden brown eyes. I could see the pain and loneliness in them, my thoughts went back to the days of us running for our lives in these woods, going to towns and villages filled the paranoia of someone coming and grabbing us, all those days of hiding in the trees being so afraid to even close our eyes.

This way of living wasn't even living it was just not dying, I had had enough of this and so had Lexia. I closed my eyes then took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright we can...", Lexia wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug. It always makes me happy to see that smiling face, that childish face, that forgiving face.

We walked over to the trio of Mages we had fought before. I gripped Lexia's hand tightly and stared at the pink haired kid who I had pinned up against a tree moments before. By the looks of it he wasn't going to forget it, this made me smile in a satisfied manner which pissed him off even more. I ignored his death glares and turned to the Celestial Mage. "We accept your offer.", I said giving our answer. "But on one condition," I felt Lexia squeeze my hand. "Will I have your word that you are our allies."

The blond, Lucy her name was, stared at me as if to say 'Are you serious?' but I kept looking straight at her to show that I was dead serious. Her expression changed to understanding and she moved her head in a respectful nod. "Yes you have my word that we are your allies." ,Lucy answered.

I turned to the black haired mage who was half naked from the waist up. "And you?", I asked.

The Ice Mage looked at me straight in the eye. His eyes were the color of night without stars but unlike the empty sky his were full of life. "You have my word." he said with a voice as cool as ice.

Last I looked to the boy who I had fought earlier. He still had the same death glare that I had last see him with before turning to Lucy. "Your name is Natsu right?", I asked returning his gaze. Like a little kid he turned his head in the opposite direction while making a sound with his lips that sounded like "Pfft". I still question myself on the decision of joining a guild with such childish members.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Do I have your word that..."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you before.", He interrupted in an irritating way that made me want to thrust my sword into him.

I turned away from the three mages and picked up my satchel and Lexia's belongings then her hand and walked towards an opening between two trees and turning my head to look at the Fairy Tale members I said. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Lucy along with Gray and Natsu who still wouldn't look at me followed us into the forest and our journey began.

It's been a week since Lexia and I met the three strange Fairy Tail mages and we are almost reached Magnolia. Things have been going rather well between the five of us. For instance Gray and I have been exchanging fighting techniques that we both put to good use when sparring with one another. Having Lucy around has been very good for Lexia, she finally has the chance to mingle with another girl who probably likes girly things and who can teach her them. Natsu I think has warmed up to me some what. We occasionally talk at dinner and walk together in silence but not much more than that. I asked Lucy to tell me why she had called us murderesses before and she told me that on the job poster it had said that we had destroyed a town and killed more than 20 people including children. We did indeed destroy the village but we were protecting the villagers form a mountain giant that would have killed everyone of those people if we hadn't stepped in a taken it down. Which we did, and afterwards we helped rebuild the town. So why would we be wanted by the Magic Council. We aren't murderers no one had been killed so why?

Widows Web it must have been them who put the bounty on our heads and signed it as the Magic Council. I don't understand why they go so far as to find one girl. Yes, Lexia's powers are incredible but she can barely control it and she would need a lot of training just to be able fight for 15 minutes without losing control. So why would they want her if they can't use her in a fight? I've never understood them and their unquenchable thirst to find Lexia.

Well it doesn't matter now that we have members of Fairy Tail as our allies. with their power and numbers Widows Web will never be able to Lexia again and maybe one of them knows of where I could find the Water Mage that killed my parents.

We arrived in the city that is home to the most famously known guild in the world and man, is it amazing everything you'd think a big city should have they had it. Restaurants, theaters the size of palaces, apartments and hotels the size of mansions. And the armories, on almost every street were armories full to the brim with the newest of weapons and armor. There were magic shops full of all kinds of magic items, staffs, cards, spell books, anything you could think of you would find it in there. They even had seeds and magical plants for Flora type wizards which Lexia was really excited about. and in the heart of this beautiful city was the guild where the strongest of mages, the biggest names, and the rarest of magics all came together, Fairy Tail.

Lexia and I stood at the entrance staring with our mouths open at the huge insignia while Lucy, Natsu, and Gray continued walking towards the huge door where the worlds most powerful mages were on the other side. The three mages were in front of the door now staring back at us. I could feel my heart pounding so loudly in my chest i feared it would fly right out, but then i felt a small hand make its way into mine and slowly my heart started to slow down. i turned my head to the hands owner and saw Lexia staring frighteningly at the large door. her brown golden eyes were opened wide with fear and she reminded me of the day that i had first met her. she had shown the same kind of fear that she had right now. i gripped her hand and gave a short squeeze to let her know that i was here for her. leaning over i whispered in her ear. "It's going to be ok. We're going to going to open those doors and make a new life for ourselves." she turned her head to me and looked at me with those big eye that are full of wonder but now were clouded by fear of the unknown. i smiled at her then still holding her hand turned to the doors and started to walk to towards them and suddenly we were between a crossfire of magic spells. Mages in all different shapes and sizes were battling amounts themselves. i looked to the three fairy tail mages that had brought us here but only Lucy remand, Natsu and Gray were now fighting each other with their magic, fists, and insults. i looked at lucy questioningly as she just stood there calmly as though this kind of behavior was normal. with Lexia's hand still in mine we ran over to lucy. "What's going on here?" i yelled over the sounds of explosions and battle cries.

"Shouldn't we stop them? Someone could get hurt.", Lexia asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at us sheepishly as though nothing was unusual. "It would be best to just stay out of it.", She answered back in a yell.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a beautiful women with white hair in a magenta dress started walking towards us. As she grew closer with every step she took the crowd fell silent and parted like the red sea until the only two mages left fighting were Gray and Natsu. With lightening fast speed she grabbed them by their ears and dragged them off to a corner of the room. As the women scolded the ice and fire mages the crowd still silent quickly disbanded and went back to their daily routines.

After a while the beautiful women turned around and walked over to where we stood still holding Natsu and Gray. "I would like to apologize on behalf of Fairy Tail for these two's unruly behavior." the women said. Then looking to either side of her where the boys stood she quickly pushed their heads down in a form their apologizes. "Aren't you two sorry?" she asked still smiling but in a less friendly manly.

"But we didn't do anything!" Natsu protested, his head still facing downwards to the floor.

"Apologize! Or will I have to inform Erza that you two have been fighting again?" she warned. A pause fell over him as well as Gray. Who ever this Erza was she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. I would have to ask Lucy about her later on.

The short silence was broken by Gray. "I apologize." he turned his pushed down head over to Natsu. "Come on man just apologize and get it over with." Another moment of silence past then with the same attitude that he had given me when I asked for his word that he was Lexia and my ally, he apologized. For me personally I really didn't understand what the apologizes were for either. But they were given and it was nice to see Natsu be knocked off his pedestal.

After an hour (ok ten minutes but it felt like an hour from the way she was ranting) of her explain that their guild didn't usually act like that which I honestly couldn't believe and that her name was Mirajane. She brought Lexia and me along with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray to the bar where fairy tail insignia stamps of all colors were presented to Lexia and me. Lexia obviously chose dark forest green and I went for silver. Next we were asked where we would want the insignia placed on our bodies I went with my right shoulder blade on my back as for Lexia she had her's tattooed on her ankle, that suited her quite nicely. Once this this was an accomplished we were introduced to the fairy tail members who were present. There were some how I would have preferred not to meet but over all Fairy Tail was a wonderful guild to have trustworthy allies. Oops, did it again. Lexia's telling me to try calling them friends but the only person I can think of as a companion in Lexia.

After the grand tour and introductions it was time for us to meet the master of the guild, Master Makarov. We were lead into a large office where an older man sat behind a desk. He looked about eighty with white gray hair and a mustache, on his head he wore a jester like hat with blue and orange stripes. He seemed to be trustworthy enough. On his right hand side stood a woman with red hair that reached down to her waist, she wore a short navy blue skirt and a medieval battle armor with a red Fairy Tail insignia to the left of her chest plate over it was a golden cross, it's y-axis line was on her left side and the x-axis went across her chest plate. She held her head high not in a way of being superior but to show that she had much experience and knowledge. When Natsu and Gray saw her they started backing away trying to evacuate the premises. I knew right away that she must be Erza. She walked over to me and stared me down but not in a territorial way like Natsu but more in a way that she was reading my personality, my strength, my loyalty, my honor, but it also felt like she was looking deep inside me where no one but I could go. She could see everything my parents' deaths, everyday spent training to defeat their murderer, meeting Lexia, and running from Widdows Web, she could see it all my hole past she could see just by looking into my eyes. Erza turned her attention to Lexia and the others breaking the trance. I was left with the feeling of embarrassment, anger, and relief. I was realized because of her maybe knowing the pain of my past, I felt anger for her knowing and embarrassment because if she knew that meant that I couldn't control my feelings and that everyone could see right through me. I clenched my fist to hold my feelings in.

Then I suddenly felt something warm and fragile form its way around my gripped fist, Lexia. She held my hand without even looking at me as if she knew I needed comfort.

The guild master stood... down from from his chair where he disappeared behind the desk for a minute then stepped over to the right so that he was in our view. He was around 3 feet tall which surprised me as well as Lexia because when he was seated behind his desk he look about 5' 8" but the others thought nothing of it. Well of course they wouldn't he's their Master. He walked over to me and Lexia a warming greeting smile plastered on his face. taking both of our hands he said, "Welcome, to Fairy Tail it is wonderful to finally meet the both of you."

I pulled my hand away. "What do you mean 'finally'? We've only just met."

He replaced his smile with a bashful looked as if he had said something he wasn't suppose to, (which I believe he did) but then returned to his cheerful smile. "Oh well... uh rumors of two new images have been floating around so I have been excited to meet the both of you."

Nice save but I wasn't buying it he knew who we were, maybe more than we knew ourselves. the conversations varied between Lexia and I meeting Lucy, Gray, and Natsu to how it is being murderers was a misunderstanding and finally making our way to Fairy Tail. the Master listened very carefully though out the conversations, and after we were finished he asked Lexia and me if we had a place to stay.

"Well we've heard that there are really nice hotels in Magnolia so we were playing on staying in one until we find a place of our own." Lexia explained to the Makarov.

"Oh no, that will never do you are apart our family now and a family slays together stays together." Master Makrov declared.

"Thats very catchy and all but who would we stay with?" I asked.

"You could crash at my house." Lucy blurted out.

"Really? Are you sure we wouldn't be a bother?" I asked.

"No, no, it wouldn't be any trouble. You guys can stay with me until you find your own place. It will be lots of fun."


	4. OUR SLUMBER PARTY

Lexia Upson

That night, we settled in with Lucy. Her apartment was surprisingly small, for a home in Magnolia. It had a full sized bathroom, complete with a deep tub and shower, a cozy fireplace that seemed to give off more heat than expected, and her bed was huge and quite soft. There was a messy desk with papers everywhere in a corner and sealed letters waiting in a pile to be mailed. Lucy also had a bookshelf full of books with interesting titles such as, "Black to Blue: Relics of Tea." How she was able to fit all this stuff in one room was unknown.

Zailia took a bath while I helped Lucy with some laundry. We folded in silence for awhile placing her clean pieces of clothing on her bed until Lucy asked "So, how did you meet Zailia?"

"Wh -why do you ask?" I said flustered, dropping a clean shirt.

"Well you seem to be awfully close." Lucy replied with a slight smile "Besides, all she ever wants to do is be there when you need her." She looked down at the ground "I envy that..."

I stared at Lucy in shock as she continued folding 'What does she mean by all Zailia wants to do is protect me? I mean, I know that to Zailia I'm the only family she has and vice versa. But still… Lucy has so many nakama. And the Master called them his family. What did she mean... ' I'd known Zailia since I was 15, she was 17 at the time, but Zailia's the only person I've had when it came to family. My parents went AWOL when I was born and the Orphanage lady always told me I was a mistake and that I was nothing more than an error. There was always disgust in her eyes when she looked at me. The Orphanage that I was dropped off in was originally founded for children of war whose parents had died during the war. But only later did I discover what the idea behind the entire operation was. When I turned 14 they let me find a job in the city so I could work my way towards freedom from that place. And one night, when I came home from my job, I opened the door trying to be as quiet as I could not to wake anyone. But no one was around, I continued up the stairs and opened my door into my room that I'd shared with Calista, a 18 year old girl who'd lost her parents to an explosion.

_"Calista?" I called as I opened the door into our room._

_The lights were out._

_"Calista?" I looked around the room to find the place was in utter despair. My drawers had been gone through and my clothing was carelessly thrown around the room. Not to mention, the windows had been shattered "Calista!? What the heck is going on?! Calista?!"_

_I stopped in horror as my foot hit something warm and damp. I looked down at what I'd touched… I screamed as my eyes adjusted to the dark "CALISTA!" Getting down to see if she was still alive. "Calista! Come on!" I choked on my own tears "C- can you hear me!?" gasp "W-w-what h-happend?! Ca-Calista?!"_

_I felt a faint breath and looked down at her limp body she coughed "Lex-" cough "Lexia." she replied with a smile that was full of sadness._

_"Calista! What happened?!" I asked again._

_She closed her eyes, still faintly breathing "I saved your locket." she opened her closed hand revealing my necklace that my parents gave to me. Tears were still streaming down my face as Calista dangled the moon-shaped crescent in her quivering hand. "Lexia." She said opening her eyes and looking back at me with those airy eyes she always had._

_I looked down at her._

_"R-run. Get a-aw-ay from this place." She coughed up blood._

_"I can't leave you! You're my only family! I have to save you!" I screamed._

_Calista smiled "My time is coming towards an end." She stopped to cough up more blood "L-Lexia. Y-ou deserve to know what h-happened to your parents." Her breathing was slowing down._

_Tears continued to fall down my face._

**_"J-just know that you were never an error." Calista smiled up at me as she took her last breath._**

We continued to fold as Zailia emerged from the bath in a towel then walked into the kitchen she shouted "Hey Lucy? Do you have any milk?"

"Yeah!" Lucy replied "second shelf!"

She came out drinking a tall glass of milk with a satisfied look on her face and put on a borrowed t -shirt and shorts from Lucy. I was still lost in thought wondering if I'd ever find out what Lucy meant by that...

A couple hours later I found myself sitting on Lucy's bed still pondering Lucy's actions, emotions, and just her in general. Zailia and Lucy were talking up a storm like they'd known each other forever. "So Lucy..." Zailia started "is there someone special floating around in your head?"

We laughed. Lucy blushed and put her left hand to her cheek and used the other to swat the question away "N-no! why would there be?"

"W -" My train of thought was interrupted by the window flying open followed by a fiery figure and a blue blur.

"Natsu! What the hell you perv!" Zailia yelled as she kicked him square in the face.

"God. We wanted to know if you were okay" Natsu replied while he rubbed his face.

"Aye!" Happy added "Besides Lucy can be kinda scary. We'd thought she'd bake you into a cake!"

"And why would I do that!?" Lucy asked with annoyance.

Something in the bed moved. I screamed as Gray revealed his sleepy face from under the cover "G -gray! How long have you been there?!"

"A while now... Why?" He replied calmly as if this was normal.

"Besides..." A voice said from across the room "we heard Lucy was having a slumber party." Erza said taking a bite of her cake.

Lucy sighed "Get used to it. They never change..."

"Lucy?" Happy flew in front of her "Can I have some fish?"

Lucy put her hand to her head "Go ahead."

Happy flew towards the kitchen.

Zailia and Natsu were face to face as Zailia gave him her death stare. I laughed "Zailia.

You're just like Erza."

"I -I'm nothing like her!" She blushed.

It was quiet for a second. But out of nowhere came a laugh followed by another until we were all in unison. I think I caught Zailia laughing too. That was the first time in I saw her laugh, she seemed to be carefree and for once, happy.

The next morning I found myself sleeping on the ground next to Zailia and Gray 'That's right. Erza, Natsu, and Gray had crashed our sleepover. And after that, they must've crashed too.' I chuckled to myself and sat up. I looked at Zailia, she slept as if she was finally at peace. She was always so protective of me and sometimes that made me feel weak. But in reality, I think what it really was that I just wanted to return the favor. She always overworked herself and took it upon her when I wasn't happy. Zailia really was my older sister. 'I'll learn to control my power.' I said to myself again and again. 'Or, at least, one day I will...'

I scanned the room for Erza. The water in the bathroom was on. It was probably her.

But Lucy and Natsu were nowhere to be found. But I smelt something wafting from the kitchen.

I walked over to the little kitchen and peaked my head in to find Lucy and Natsu cooking something. He looked frustrated, the way he was holding the knife was probably throwing him off, Lucy noticed.

"Natsu" she said with a laugh "you'll never cut anything like that!" She took his hands and showed him how. There was an awkward silence between the two.

But Natsu must have noticed me because he turned around "Good morning Lexia!" He smiled.

"G-good morning." I replied with a wave as I walked in.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked as she washed the knife.

"Uh, yeah a-" I was interrupted by a loud thump followed by a shriek that belonged to Gray. I sighed and looked over my shoulder "Good morning Zailia..."


End file.
